teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Altered Dragon Transformation Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * -Belief in magick and fantasy * -A quiet outdoor space * -Patience * -A good imagination during meditation * -A large piece of raw meat * -A knife * -A dead animal (any size, must have meat on it) * -Paper * -Charcoal * -A needle or pin (optional) This spell may transform you into a dragon. Casting Instructions for 'Altered Dragon Transformation Spell' 1) To start, you will need to go outside, as far from civilization as possible--the farthest the better. Once you get to a fairly quiet area with little wing, sit down in the grass and relax. You will need to meditate for as long as it takes for your mind to be completely clear. You'll know when you're ready when you feel as if you are floating away and you are one with the sounds around you. 2) Once you are ready to begin, you will need your paper and charcoal. Turn and hold the paper horizontally in your hands. With the charcoal, draw a pentagram as detailed as you can in the center of the paper. Fold it over horizontally. Draw a pair of reptilian eyes as detailed as you can that are boring into your own. Remember to stay calm and meditative. 3) Now this is where you will need your pin or needle if you brought it. You will need to draw the smallest amount of blood, no larger than a drop or two. You may prick yourself anywhere, preferably on your fingertip or hand. If you didn't bring a needle or pin, check your fingers. If you have a hangnail, grab it between your fingers and pull on it. It'll sting a little, but not terribly. That should draw a perfect amount of blood. If no blood comes out, try squeezing your finger. Let a drop of blood land in between the eyes or wipe some blood between them. 4) Wait for the blood to dry. Once it is maroon or brown, draw a diamond around the blood stain. 5) Take the raw meat and place it beside your paper. With your knife, cut off a small piece and eat it. Then, throw the knife aside and push the meat farther from you and closer to the paper. Do the same with the dead animal. This shall be your sacrifice. 7) Meditate some more whilst chewing, concentrating on the feeling of flight--a feeling of freedom and majesty, the wind stinging your cheeks, hunting--the thrill and might in killing and eating fresh meat, breathing flame--the slight burn and heat but pride in harnessing an untamable essence, the strength and power of the roar of the creature you will soon be. Take your time chewing until it is practically pasty. Once you have swallowed the meat, you can cease meditating. 8) WARNING: Once you've done this step, there's no turning back and you will still be able to turn back human. However, if you somehow find other dragons, learn their ways, and truly become one of them, you may forget all about your past life as a human. You will feel as if you were dragon forever. This is where chanting comes in. First, you will need to cast the main part of the spell: "Dragon of power, dragon of might, dragon of fear and dragon of fright, I have linked my blood to you, now let my dragon dreams come true. I have eaten, thought, and dreamed like you, now let my dragon dream come true. I know this one thing for a fact: that once I'm done I can't come back. But I believe and I can see, so lay your magic claws on me. Only you decree, the greatest beast, upon my sacrifice you shall feast. I have given up so much, so I only beg for your soft touch. Dragon of power, dragon of might, bring my fantasies into light!" You will need to feel like a lower species and practically bow down to the dragons. You must respect them, as you are asking for a lot from them. 9) After the spell is cast, the transformation will begin over a range of a week to a month. As I have said before, it is different for everyone. In order to keep the spell going, you must chant: "Dragon of power, dragon of might, bring my fantasies into light!" Every night before sleep. 10) This is where complications may happen. Once you begin to see either stubs growing above your shoulder blades, large bumps growing under hair, unusual nail growth, oddly sharp teeth, scaly or rough skin, or all of the above, this is when you will need to leave the house. Pack enough food to last a month. That is all you will need. Unfortunately, you cannot say goodbye to anyone in your family as this may cause complications that will be reviewed in step 11. Stay hidden and far from civilization. 11) Soon, you will be fully transformed into a dragon and be able to hunt your own food. Gradually, you will get used to your new body. As said before, you will lose memory of your human life as you go on permanently as a dragon. Every person's dragon form is different. Try and find other dragons, but stay far from humans. Scientists may trap you, etc. Humans will no longer be your friends. 12) Enjoy your dragon life. Shape-shifting side affects: -Migraines -Vomiting -Sleep loss -Minor spasms -Pain in back,spine -Pain in mouth (teeth, tongue) -Pain in hands, feet -Pain in rear -Feeling aggressive -Wanting to be alone -Cravings for meat or to eat more than usual -Desire to be outside -Not minding eating expired or rotten foods -Heartburn and/or a burning in throat and/or stomach -A toasty feeling in gut -Being stronger and faster than usual